Eyewear can be worn as a fashion statement, for correcting vision, or for protection. In any case, most of the population wears, has worn, or will wear eyewear for one of those reasons. Most eyewear are constructed with the same standard parts: a frame that holds lenses, temples connected to the frame to secure the frame to the face, and nose pads for comfort. The temples are connected to the frame by a hinge mechanism. The hinge utilizes one very tiny screw. The hinge portion tends to receive a lot the stress of the eyewear causing damage to the hinge or loosening of the screw. When this happens it is difficult or inconvenient to fix because the screw is so small and requires small tools. This mechanism also makes it difficult to replace or change temples. In addition, some frames have split end pieces so that when the hinge is removed, the lenses can be removed. In these types of glasses, replacing the lenses is a tedious task.
Therefore, there is a need for new eyewear utilizing a hinge mechanism that makes it easy to take the temples on and off.